


Sleep.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Sleep.

You leaned into the pillows - the TV’s light bathing your room in a soft glow - as you watched Snapchats mindlessly. Selena was visiting a winery with her new boyfriend, Tina was thrifting somewhere in LA, and he was at a party - was that the clubhouse? You couldn’t be sure. Your thumb hovered over his name again, weighing the implications of watching it again. Swallowing thickly, you replayed his snap again and again - he would already see your name in his notifications, so it seemed harmless to indulge in endless views. 

There he was - his dark eyes staring through you - penetrating your soul even through the video. He was at the clubhouse - Angel’s hulking frame towered behind the pool table as EZ and Gilly flipped off the camera as it panned around. 

“Ay, come through for me and my brothers,” He requested as he winked in the snap, “We trying to hang out with you. Come on, ma!” He spoke as if he were asking for you. His eyes held yours and his smile made your pussy tingle as you watched it again. Why were you torturing yourself? You hadn’t viewed his snap in two weeks and hadn’t texted him in nearly the same. You had pushed him away - worn down by late nights and half-truths, and not even his golden dick could keep you satisfied. You wanted more. You begged for more, and that’s when you knew it was too much. The fight was explosive - the truth dipped in insults, reminding each of you why this wasn’t meant to be. 

You collapsed into the pillows - your phone sliding from your hands as you sulked in frustration. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, trying your best to focus on the rerun of Real Housewives - feigning interest in Kyle and Lisa’s current catfight. Yet, your mind and your pussy continued to dream about Coco. Your phone vibrated in the blankets and the screen illuminated with a notification from Snapchat. Your breath caught in your throat as you opened the app - finding a little blue bubble beside his name. 

“Oh,” You whispered as you clicked the conversation thread and read it again and again. 

go to bed, ma. it’s past ur bedtime. 

You smiled at the audacity. He taunted and teased for foreplay. You knew this game well. 

You held the phone at an angle, snapping an off-center photo of your bent legs and lace panties. You rolled your bottom lip through your teeth - analyzing filter choices and listening for your conscious to remind you that this was a bad idea. No warning came as you typed a simple caption - 

Can’t sleep, i’m not tired

You held your phone in your hand as you settled back into the pillows. Your heart beating fast as you waited for a response. Would there be one? It was early by club standards. Your home screen read 1:17 - early hours for Mayan mischief. Your phone brightened again - another notification. Your mouth dropped as you opened the thread - his hooded eyes staring at you as he inhaled a blunt, blowing the smoke at the camera. Watching him smoke made you wet. There was something about the way his hands held the blunt and his lips formed the most perfect ‘o’ that left you panting. 

The video was tagged, and you cursed yourself for not reading it quick enough. You replayed the video and reread his message. 

I’ll put u to sleep. 

Your hips wiggled into the mattress as your thumbs hovered over the keyboard. Who was going to speak for you? Your pussy or your heart? They were both lonely, but only one wanted to invite the boogeyman over for the night. 

Shedding your t-shirt, you held your breasts behind your forearm and opened palm. Your nipple piercing peeked through as you chose a black and white filter - sending it without reservation. You held your breath as you sent your reply and waited for his response. 

key still under the mat? be there in 10. 

You squealed as you replied with a simple smiley, dropping your phone onto the plush comforter as you waited for the familiar rumble of a Harley to light the fire in your belly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door creaked as you sat up straighter - waiting for him to shadow your doorframe. You stopped listening for footsteps early, when you learned that El Coco didn’t make any noise - a shadow in the night. 

“Hey mami.” His wiry voice electrified your body as you sat up on your knees, drinking in his slender frame leaned against the door. His henley clung to his arms as his eyes studied you up and down. You suddenly felt exposed in just your tank top and panties and for a second, you wondered if it was a good idea. 

“You still not sleepy?” Coco’s half smile was deadly as he shed his kutt, hanging it on the edge of the door, and slipped his feet from his Vans. 

You shook your head in response, your voice was trapped in your throat, but he liked your submissive side anyways. He stood at the end of your bed, his gaze holding yours as he stripped. His pants pooling on the floor, his belt clattering on the hard wood as he stripped his shirt - your breath catching at the sight of his tattooed body. Only two weeks apart, but yet you raked your eyes up and down him, memorializing his image in your mind. 

Coco climbed onto the bed - the mattress dipping as he pushed blankets and pillows to the floor until he kneeled in front of you, matching your pose. The air was thick with lust and forgotten promises as he reached for you. His hand roughly palmed your breast - his fingers rolling your piercing as your nipple hardened under his touch. Coco sat on his heels - watching your body give into him with each swipe of his finger. Your panties wettened with each twist of the metal bar as he tortuously teased you. You could beg or you could play, and you chose to play. 

You held his gaze as you licked your palm and reached for his dick that rested against his thigh.

“Shit.” He hissed as his hand froze - holding your breast as his head lulled back, enjoying your tight grip as you jerked him. Your clit throbbed at the erotic sight - nothing made you come wet like this, watching his eyes flutter behind his eyelids, his mouth slack as he breathed deeply, letting his dominance melt into need as you swiped his tip with the pad of your thumb - his hips rising to meet you. The giggles were reactive; your body flushing with desire as Coco pushed you backward - your elbows catching your body. 

“Don’t laugh, querida,” His knee forced your legs open as his hand slid over your panties, pulling them down, “I can play all night with you.” Two fingers filled you without warning and your hips arched, pushing him deeper as you rocked. “Oh fuck.” You clenched at his fingers and his gravely laugh left you dripping as he called to your orgasm - curling his fingers into your soft walls. “Is it funny now?” He taunted as his thumb pressed against your aching clit. “Oh Johnny, don’t move,” Your hips moved, grinding against his palm. “I found the spot, huh?” His hand rested heavy against your throat - the sounds of your gushing pussy filled the room. The sounds and the sight of Coco’s face above you was enough to send your body sliding into his hands. 

“That’s it,” He mumbled into your neck, his teeth nipping your collarbone, “Is she feeling sleepy yet?” He pulled back - his fingers still inside of you. His gaze stilled you as he pinched your clit - pulling the glistening nub as he dropped a trail of saliva - the sensation strangling moans in your throat as you went limp against him. 

“Not yet. I think she needs one more.” He nudged you - pushing you to roll over. “Fuck, you’re so pretty.” He rubbed himself against your raised cheeks, sliding his tip across your swollen clit as his hands danced across your body - trailing your sides. Each touch left your body tingling. You pressed yourself into the mattress - wiggling your ass against him - begging for his touch. “Don’t be bratty.” His hand came down heavy on your thigh and it jiggled under his assault. 

“Johnny,” You whined as you turned your head, pouting as you looked back at him. “Tell me how bad you want it.” His eyes were clouded with lust as he gripped himself - slapping your glistening lips with his dick. You sighed - he was so close, yet so far, “You feel so good when you’re in me. I dream about it.” Your hand slid between your legs as you slid your knees apart - your fingers sliding into your creamed center. 

“Damn, ma. You really got my attention. Do it again.” He strangled a command as he wrapped his hand around his length - jerking himself in tandem with you as you rubbed your clit - your hips rocking against your own hand.   
“Baby, you feel so much better. Fill me up, please.” You felt yourself dripping down your leg and Coco noticed too as he dipped low - licking your arousal from your thighs. “Johnny, please. I just want to come on your dick.” You pleaded - the edge in your voice clear. 

You felt him press against you as he slid his dick between your folds - pushing into you all at once. 

“Fuck, papi, fuck.” You panted. Coco felt your heartbeat in your pussy - your walls pulsing around him, edged to the brink. Your nails gripped the sheets as you steadied yourself against his powerful thrusts - each time, his sack hitting against you, sending quivers through your body. 

His long fingers tangled through your hair - pulling your head close as he leaned into you. “Oh my god, right there.” Your hips pushed back against him as he buried his head in your neck - hot kisses searing into your skin. Grinding against him, you felt the burn in your belly as his strokes slowed - letting you feel every ridge of his heavy dick. “Yeah, baby girl, I feel you.” His praise was enough as your legs shook with your orgasm. Coco’s tattooed hand slid over your throat, pulling you into him, as you came hard - spilling over the sheets. “Fuck, it’s too good.” He groaned as he fell onto you - his cum warming your insides. 

Your breaths came in unison as you laid connected - his hands intertwining with yours - the most intimate gesture. “Ah, come on, mami, let me go.” He teased as he pulled out - you and him sliding down your thigh as you rolled to your side - wrapping the sheet around your naked body. 

The air was still once more. The passion bubbled over, leaving steaming questions and faint regret in its wake. His hand found yours once more - his tattoos in stark contrast to your unblemished skin. You smiled lazily as your eyes fluttered as sleep slowly came - your last vision of a sleepy Johnny with his lips parted and eyes closed.


End file.
